Talk:Solomon Grundy
Solomon Grundys of Earth-1, Earth-1A and Earth-2 I'm just curious as to why there is a note here about how the Solomon Grundy of Earth-1A isn't connected to the the other two Grundys of the comic. Isn't that already obvious, as they are completely different versions of the character? And what does it mean that the Solomon Grundy of the Super Friends preceding the Earth-One version means that it wasn't connected to "either of the above mentioned Grundys." I would have this to say: 1. There is no connection beyond the fact that they are doppelgängers, which really isn't relevant from the context of the SuperFriends Universe anyway, since the Earth-Two and Earth-One Grundy never appear in any Superfriends material. We only ever see one version of Solomon Grundy, and so I don't know why it should even be mentioned. 2. If the note is meaning to say that this Grundy isn't "based on" either the Earth-Two or Earth-One Grundy, that too is wrong. Obviously the SF Grundy couldn't have been based on the Grundy of Earth-One, as he had yet to appear, so that only leaves the Earth-Two Grundy as source material. So there definitely would be a connection in that case. --Noah Tall (talk) 19:09, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Grundy Understood. How would you word it? There was a statement similar to that before, which I did not put in. I only retained it when I did the bio. Further the Solomon Grundy page at the DC Database says something similar. Most of our characters in the Earth 1A universe, are doppelgangers to some extent. I only meant to convey that our Solomon is unique (making a distinction, not a separation) to the SuperFriends Universe, being connected in some unknown way to the Earth-Two version. You can change it, if you want. Make sense? --Superman Fan (talk) 12:39, July 14, 2018 (UTC) It's really not that important I was just confused. I really wouldn't know what to write. The DC Database at least at this point (and I didn't actually check the history) stated that he was an adaptation of Solomon Grundy, which is clear, but it didn't say anything about him predating the Earth-One Grundy. We know he does though...anyway I'm not sure what I would write. I think I was just hoping for clarification more than anything. As I understand (correct me if I'm wrong) it means that Grundy of Earth-1A predates his Earth-One doppelgänger appearance, and so he is unique compared to other characters in the Superfriends that were based on their Earth-One counterparts rather than Earth-Two. If that's the case okay I understand...I just wanted to make sure. Thank you very much. --Noah Tall (talk) 15:50, July 14, 2018 (UTC) I reworded it a little because to me it sounded like it was saying that it wasn't based on either version of Grundy from either Earth, meaning it was an original character created for the show. That's just my interpretation of what was written. But in any case, I think I reworded it to be a bit more easy to understand. Let me know if that works for you. --Noah Tall (talk) 15:55, July 14, 2018 (UTC)